


One on One

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Netflix and Chill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: After hearing some good news, Jacqueline and Mantaro desire some one-on-one time.





	One on One

“Hey, guess what?”

A soft pair of arms draped around his shoulders. Mantaro blushed as a large chest pushed itself into the back of his head, as a warm reminder of the intimacy they shared, and her long fingers – manicured and so gentle – toyed with the lapel of his pyjamas. The scent of her perfume was rich and sweet, which brought faint recollections of his youth . . . _lullabies as the bed dipped, a reassuring hug, gentle kisses to his forehead _. . . Mantaro sighed.

He ran his hand over her forearms, while her red locks fell forward. They curtained off his peripheral vision, forging a world of their own creation, and – as he tilted back his head – those green eyes gazed at him with blown pupils and soft lines at the corners. He smirked. It took all of three seconds for realisation to dawn, as his hands shot upward and grabbed her about her shoulders. Jacqueline squealed. He flipped her over the back of the sofa, before pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her hourglass frame.

The blankets were tangled about them. Jacqueline delivered a pointed look, before sliding next to him on the sofa and pulling the blankets high about them, and – with a low hum – placed her head upon his shoulder, where her long eyelashes fluttered closed. The gentle glow from the television lit up her flawless skin, while her plump lips pursed as if they strove to hold back an encroaching smile. Jacqueline rested her palm on his thigh.

“You got a new shampoo?” Mantaro guessed. “It smells good.”

Jacqueline rolled her eyes, as she lifted her head. The smirk she bore was playful, even as the pinch to his inner thigh was a little too hard for his liking, and he yelped and flinched with a sharp stab of pain, before she lowered her head . . . a gentle – yet lingering – peck was placed where the skin threatened to bruise. He wore only a pair of thin shorts, so the imprint of her lipstick was pressed around the now discolouring skin. Mantaro swallowed hard.

“I’m glad you noticed,” teased Jacqueline, “but are you really going to ignore the fact that the Japanese regional tournaments were today? Or did you just totally forget as _someone_ already made the Tokyo team and is guaranteed a place in the national competition?”

“Hey, I remembered! Why does it matter, though?”

“What do you mean: ‘why does it matter’?”

“Well, no one else I know competed in the other prefectures.” Mantaro shrugged. “Plus, we both know I’m totally going to ace the nationals, too! The next time the Chojin Crown rolls around -? It’s so going to be mine! Kevin Mask is going down . . . I was too immature last time, but this time I’m listening to Nosonman and Meat. No one else stands a chance.”

Jacqueline hummed. The dip of her negligee revealed a long line of cleavage, which stopped just above an areola and brought his mouth to water at such a temptation, and her hands both rested on his thighs, as she swung around her legs and sat astride him. He struggled to hold back an erection, as her short negligee revealed the lace of her underwear between her legs, and the soft white of her thighs was so warm and comfortable against him. The swell of her buttocks was pressed against his thighs, while her hands toyed with his pyjama buttons.

“I competed,” whispered Jacqueline.

A high-pitched squeak escaped him. Jacqueline giggled, before flicking his forehead. It was a harmless gesture, not even leaving a mark, and yet the teasing affection was clear, as his eyes watered and he pulled her flush against his chest. He delivered kisses after kisses along her column of neck, occasionally spitting out locks of hair with mumbled apologies. Jacqueline laughed and ran her hands over his head and through his hair. He blinked back tears.

“No way!” Mantaro laughed. “How’d you do?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

He cupped her cheeks in both hands, while his thumbs stroked her blushing cheeks. The smile she wore was so pure and sincere, with it providing her with a soft glow and deepening growing laughter lines that came with her new maturity, and his heart skipped a beat to feel her leaning closer . . . _lips nibbled at his earlobe, warm breath sent shivers down his spine _. . . Mantaro squirmed. It forced her further onto his lap, until her warm parting was directly above his now prominent erection. He pressed his thighs together, as he whispered:

“You won?”

“I won!” Jacqueline chirped. “Ikemen is going to be upset; I know he worries about me, so he’s always tried to discourage me from becoming a wrestler, but this -? This is _proof_ that I have what it takes to at least be some form of competition! I thought I’d ask my dad if he’d train me, as he used to be a champion, too . . . might even beat _you_ in the ring, Mantaro.”

“Hey, you can try, but you’d have to get through me and Kevin first!” Mantaro winced. “Er, speaking of which . . . do I need to worry? I mean, some guys _die_ during the Olympics, and you’re – you’re . . . you’re my world! We were talking about having kids and –”

“You know it goes both ways, right? I’ve had to mop the blood from your brow more times than I can count, and – honestly – if I have to have your head in my lap then I’d rather not have it verging on unconsciousness and covered in bruises. You’re not the only one to worry.”

“I know, but . . . I’ve always been the guy who saves the day, you know? I’m so psyched we can share in something so cool and have this in common, but . . . I don’t know . . . I guess if you become super strong then you won’t need me, right? But then I know you love me for me, and I’m so happy you’re doing what you’ve always dreamt of, so then I feel selfish and . . .”

A low groan fell from his throat. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, while he breathed deep the scent of her cinnamon shampoo and traces of her perfume, and – as he ran his hands over the small of her back – they remained locked together in a sweet embrace beneath the quilted blankets. The television remained on low, as the sound of a couple giggling echoed about the room, and the faint sound of rain made it clear that the show was at the romantic ‘running into each others arms part of the storyline. Mantaro swallowed.

“My pops almost lost my mom once,” whispered Mantaro.

He continued to stroke at her back, in a constant reminder of her presence. Every little reminder of her was something he cherished . . . _her scent, her warmth, her sounds_ . . . Mantaro clicked off the television with one hand. It cast the lounge into total darkness, so that they were lost alone in a world of their own creation. The only sounds were their breaths. The only sensations were each others small movements. It was these moments of perfection for which he lived, as he smiled against her, and he held her impossibly tight.

“He still tells it with tears, like he’s about to weep. He says the idea of losing her is just too painful, like he’s losing a part of himself, and he feels this weighty black hole . . . this abyss . . . this _nothing_ at the idea of not having her around, and when I think of losing you, I –”

“You won’t ever lose me,” promised Jacqueline.

“What if I _do_, though?” Mantaro sighed. “I know this is my deal, so I don’t want to bring you down, and – hell – there’s no one else I’d want to form a tag-team with, because you’re my everything and I’d trust you completely in battle! Still, you _are_ my everything. How am I supposed to stop from jumping in the ring and pounding on a guy when he hits you?”

A purse of his lips betrayed his pout. He kept his head to the side, until she coaxed his gaze back with the soft padding of her fingers, and – as their eyes met – his lips fell back into a gentle smile, as her glowing eyes gazed back at him with such adoration. He ran his hand through her red locks of hair, while her green eyes dilated and a hint of red tongue ran over painted lips. Mantaro groaned and ground upward. He needed more.

The kiss she delivered was flirtatious and slow, as she pulled away each time he leaned closer, until – with beautiful peals of laughter – Jacqueline finally parted her lips, and he was able to fully explore her mouth and coax her tongue into action. There was a faint taste of honey, sweet and prominent, and he pulled her flush against him, while one hand worked is way between them to trail a path to her breasts. He took one into hand and squeezed. The pad of his thumb ran over her nipple, forcing it erect, as he breathlessly pulled back.

“Oh, so _this_ gets you in the mood,” panted Mantaro.

Jacqueline hummed. He barely noticed her awkward movements, as she placed her weight on one leg and then the other, and his hand continued to knead at her breast, while his fingers flickered lightly over the nipple and occasionally twisted and pulled upon the nub. A high-pitched gasp escaped her throat, as she threw back her head and exposed her neck. He growled and made to deliver a love-bite. Jacqueline quickly lifted her hand. There – dangling between her fingers, was the pair of lacy underwear that she’d managed to work loose.

“No, you being such a sweetie gets me in the mood!” Jacqueline giggled. “You always put yourself down, but you know just what to say to make a girl feel wanted, but – trust me – no guy will ever get the advantage on me. I’ll make you proud in the ring, but – more than that – I’ll make _myself_ proud in the ring. Maybe you can even teach me a few things?”

“What . . . like a little one-on-one?”

“Hey, if you can wrestle me into submission, I’ll happily give.”

Jacqueline tossed the underwear at his face. He huffed and struggled to free his vision, despite the scarcity of fabric, but – on rescuing his vision – Jacqueline had already hopped off and darted across the lounge to the doorway, where she posed to perfection. Mantaro struggled to control his watering mouth, as she hugged against the wall and ran one leg seductively up and down the frame. The bottom of her negligee lifted to show the swell of her buttocks, and now it was clear no fabric hid away her folds. Mantaro gasped:

“Race you to the bedroom, Jacqui?”

“You’re on,” said Jacqueline.


End file.
